La vida de una princesa forastera
by Lore24
Summary: Un One-Shot de Vitani contando sobre su vida. Mi versión de la historia.


Yo soy Vitani. La princesa de Pridelands antes de que llegara mi "primo" Simba a derrotar a mi padre adoptivo Scar. Ahora volví a ser una princesa, pero ya les contaré yo por qué…

No recuerdo a mis verdaderos padres, mis padres biológicos. Mi "madre" Zira jamás me hablo de ellos.

Pero en el fondo, yo sabía que algo de mí no encajaba con Zira y Scar. Fue un día escuchando al pajarraco de mi padre, Zazu, que me enteré que yo era adoptada. No me quedo claro que sucedió con mis padres, pero al parecer las hienas a pedido de Scar les tendieron una trampa para matarlos y secuestrarme. Ellos creyeron que yo era macho, necesitaban un heredero.

¡Que desilusión! Yo era sólo una pobre cachorrita.

Entonces, mamá hizo algo y de pronto… ¡BUM! Otro cachorrito más pequeño que yo apareció.

Lo nombraron Kovu. Y era el heredero de las tierras de papá.

Nuka, mi hermano mayor, estaba tan pero tan celoso de él. Pero yo no, yo lo quería mucho. Era mi hermanito pequeño y siempre lo protegería, ese era mi deber ahora.

Entonces, otra cosa repentina sucedió…apareció Simba. El supuesto príncipe muerto, hijo del rey Mufasa y la reina Sarabi.

Creo que mamá nos dejo a mí, Nuka y Kovu en una cueva escondidos esa noche.

Lo siguiente que supe era que "papá" Scar estaba muerto. Así de cortante, sin rodeos ni calmantes, me lo dijeron.

"Su padre esta muerto"

Las palabras de "madre" fueron como horribles garras clavándose en mi corazón de niña pequeña.

Simba había matado a papá. Él pagaría, eso nos prometio mamá.

La muerte era demasiado buena para el maldito asesino.

Él debía sufrir con cada pelo de su cuerpo.

Pero el rey Simba no nos echo del reino por ser seguidores de Scar, ni siquiera por ser sus hijos.

Él se veía amable. Por un momento, me deje engañar.

Y cuando llego el pequeño Kopa…ese chiquitín era tan dulce. Y sólo tenía unos meses menos que yo.

Rápidamente nos hicimos amigos.

Eramos como hermanos…y a la misma vez, estabamos claramente enamorados el uno del otro.

Y así sucedió la tragedia…otra tragedia más para lastimar mi ya herido corazón.

Mamá había matado a Kopa.

¡¿Qué?! ¡NO, NO! ¡Eso debía de ser una pesadilla!

Pero no lo era. Mamá se lavaba las patas.

Tenía sangre entre sus patas. En su alma estaba el diablo.

Nuka le gruñía a Simba que intentaba atacar a mamá.

Nala lloraba sobre el cuerpecito inerte de Kopita.

Simba nos echo del reino. _Nos desterro_.

Fue tan duro...

Fue la primera vez que vi a ese león de melena roja tan furioso y triste a la vez.

Yo sé que él nos quería en el fondo. Al fin y al cabo, eramos sus primos, ¿No?

La vida en Las Lejanías era tan dura…tan seca…tan fría.

Pero sobreviví y crecía allí.

 _Entre peleas y lagrimones._

Fue uno de esos típicos días en los que Nuka adrede se olvidaba de Kovu. Cuando llego madre con Kovu en la boca.

Yo gruñí e intente jugar con él a las peleas.

Entonces, mamá y mi hermanito tuvieron una discusión. Sobre la hija de Simba, Kiara.

Ahora madre olfateaba la venganza a la distancia.

Eso me aterro al principio. Pero luego como que…lo saboree.

No sonaba tan mal.

Por fin vengaríamos al gran rey Scar.

Fue muy cruel el entrenamiento que nos daba madre a mí, a las leonas y a mis hermanos.

Pero, otra vez, sobreviví.

Llegué a mi edad adulta y era una leona formidable. Todas mis compañeras me respetaban.

Pero…mi corazón seguía destrozado. Aunque… ¿Cómo podía estar destrozado si quizás nunca estuvo completo?

Extrañaba muchísimo a Kopa. Más que a mi padre Scar. Y eso me devastaba por dentro.

Todo fue tan rápido…lo más importante que recuerdo fue que me opuse a Zira. Deje de lado el rencor, sobre todo al recordar a Kopa.

Me uní a la manada de Simba. Ya era suficiente.

Kiara intento detener a madre. Y…madre Zira murió ahogada probablemente.

Pero después, todo salió bien.

Fue uno de los días más hermosos de mi vida.

Ver a Kovu rugiendo junto a su amada y sus nuevos suegros, me puso muy orgullosa.

Me dije "Bien hecho, Vitani".

Un par de días después de eso, como si de un milagro se tratara…llego un león muy parecido a Simba, aunque más joven y de melena marrón, al reino.

Diciendo que era Kopa y que él no había muerto.

Nadie le creyó al principio. Pero cuando Simba y Nala lo llevaron ante Rafiki, las dudas se aclararon.

En serio era el príncipe perdido.

Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Lloré de la alegría y le lamí el rostro.

Él dijo que jamás había dejado de pensar en mí y que tuvo uqe esperar el momento adecuado para volver.

Y…entonces, él dijo… ¡Dijo que me amaba!

Eso fue lo más bello que alguien me había dicho en la vida.

Zira y Scar no eran de mostrar cariño. Y Nuka y Kovu muy pocas veces.

Lloré con más fuerza y él me limpió las lágrimas con su lengua.

¿Y ahora? Pues ahora…el final feliz.

Sí, quizás no todo fue tan malo en mi vida.

Ahora Kopa y yo somos tíos y padres. No pretendemos ser reyes, esperaremos con tolerancia.

Ajabu, mi hija, y Nuka II, mi hijo, son mi razón para vivir ahora. Son como mi proposito. Son los hijos que al fin tuve con Kopa. Los hijos que una vez anhele tanto.

Bueno, sí, Nuka mi hermano mayor murió. Zira también. Y no hace falta mencionar que Scar también.

Pero aún tengo a Kovu, a Kopa, a Kiara y a mi primo Simba. Ellos son mi familia, aquí y ahora.

Nunca me había sentido tan…feliz de ser yo, de ser **Vitani**.


End file.
